


Singing Morning

by asakuraikun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraikun/pseuds/asakuraikun
Summary: Maya é uma garota comum que vive os dramas da sua recém chegada vida adulta. Ela passa por diversas novas experiências, enquanto compartilha sua vida com outras pessoas que lidam com seus próprios problemas em diferentes momentos de suas vidas.





	1. A vida até agora

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Faz um bom tempo que não escrevo nada, devo estar completamente fora de forma pra qualquer coisa! É isso que a vida adulta faz com a gente, bons tempos que eu podia escrever fanfic sem me preocupar com AQUELE trabalho da faculdade.  
É um história que pretendo fazer com que seja curtinha (mas quem sabe, né?) e que lembre um dorama. Com certeza você vai encontrar clichês que eu adoro, mas prometo arriscar algumas coisas! 
> 
> A vida sempre me pareceu um tanto chata. O pessimismo parece ter tomado conta da minha vida, mas ela mostra que ainda pode nos surpreender mesmo quando não esperamos nada dela. Pode não parecer muito, mas acho que não temos nada muito melhor pra fazer senão tentar viver!

O despertador tocava mais uma vez a mesma música, em um volume muito mais alto que o normal, para que eu pudesse acordar. Seria mais um dia procurando um emprego, naquele que era meu primeiro ano após me formar na escola. Até então não tinha conseguido nada, mas ainda não tinha jogado a toalha.

Pelo menos meus pais não reclamavam tanto por ter uma filha tão mal sucedida quanto eu, e ao menos eu podia voltar na parte da tarde pra ver algum anime ou jogar algo na internet. Eu estava cansada de me sentir mal, e ultimamente não tinha ninguém próximo pra desabafar sobre coisas da vida. Muito triste, mas ao menos eu tinha alguns colegas na internet.

Em meu velho celular com a tela trincada, haviam três notificações no telegram. Acredite ou não, mas na internet as pessoas preferem ele por não precisar passar celular nem nada, e ninguém era otaku com dinheiro pra usar o Line. Uma delas era de um colega perguntando onde eu havia achado um anime para baixar, uma outra mandando uma notícia qualquer de um grupo de idols que gostava, mas a terceira tinha alguma importância.

Um sticker choroso, daqueles fofinhos de personagem de anime com orelhas de gatos, seguido da mensagem:

\- Maya, você se sente triste o tempo todo? Me sinto assim.

Pensei por alguns segundos antes de escrever. Eu nunca tinha pensado muito sobre, mas minha vida não havia tido nada demais até então. Nunca tinha tido namorados ou namoradas, nem brigas e muito menos um grande amor. Era daquele tipo muito romântica que não suportava pensar em ficar com alguém por uma noite. Tinha que ser sempre sério! Por isso, então eu pude responder com certa tristeza a mensagem.

\- Sinceramente Nina, até agora eu não gostei muito da vida.

Soava um tanto depressivo, e não queria que fosse assim. O clima havia mudado durante a noite, e levantar com aquele frio estava sinceramente muito difícil. Deixei o celular de lado e fui para o banheiro rebocar a cara para não parecer um zumbi procurando emprego pela manhã. Meu pai já tinha saído pra trabalhar, o carro não estava mais na garagem, mas minha mãe só iria trabalhar depois das dez da manhã. Ela já havia deixado minha xicara de anime (segundo ela, do desenho) com café esfriando.

\- Pelo amor de deus Maya, esconde essas perna, tá frio demais!

\- Já vou, já vou. – recuei pra dentro do quarto. Estava realmente muito frio, e coloquei provisoriamente um moletom.

\- Tem ideia de onde vai levar currículo hoje?

\- Pra ser sincera não sei mais, já levei em todas empresas grandes. Vou tentar algum restaurante ou algo assim, só pra não ficar parada mesmo...

\- Talvez seja bom como primeiro emprego.

\- Qual foi seu primeiro emprego?

\- Eu fui doméstica até engravidar de você. Foi quando decidi que precisava de outra profissão?

\- O pai trabalhou como marceneiro, não foi?

\- Algo assim. Ou foi carpinteiro? – ela riu, tentando lembrar – Acho que nem conhecia ele ainda.

\- Não faz tantos séculos assim.

\- Você vai ficar velha também. Vai se arrumar, eles gostam de quem chega cedo pra procurar trabalho!

\- Só vou comer. Não tem torradinha hoje?

Depois do café, me arrumei pra procurar trabalho. Eu não sei como me vestir pra procurar trabalho, não é o tipo de coisa que te ensinam na escola, como várias outras coisas uteis. Eu sequer era uma pessoa que se vestia bem, imagine tendo que se vestir pensando em alguma coisa específica. Me agasalhei bem e coloquei um toca, daquelas pretas comuns, e fui ao combate.

Peguei meu celular e fui pegar o ônibus. Ainda tinha internet no celular, então eu podia gastar meu tempo no Fire Emblem, ou talvez lendo alguma fanfic das bandas que eu gosto. Ao ligar o 4G, algumas novas mensagens chegaram. Eram as respostas da Nina. Ela não costumava aparecer cedo, e assim como eu estava desempregada, apesar de ser um pouco mais velha do que eu.

\- Entendo! :/

\- A vida é difícil né! Só que acho que não tem nada melhor pra fazer...

\- Eu queria melhorar minha vida sabe. Queria que você morasse aqui, ai eu teria alguém pra conversar!

Eu não estava acostumada em receber muito afeto, então corei por um momento. Alguém queria minha amizade? Inacreditável, nem sabia que isso era possível.

\- Ahhhh, eu também queria você aqui. A gente podia combinar um dia desses quando arranjarmos trabalho!

\- Claro! Nem é tão caro a passagem pra sua cidade, a gente combina sim.

Mandei um sticker feliz e por um tempo a conversa morreu ali. Não costumava discutir coisas profundas com gente na internet. Nem com ninguém. Em cerca de uma hora, após muito frio e um ônibus lotado, cheguei a região comercial onde pretendia entregar alguns currículos. Muitos deles só abriam na parte da noite, mas alguns já se preparavam pra abrir logo pela manhã, e foquei neles.

Entreguei em vários, e todos até então deixavam claro que estavam sem vagas, mas que dariam um toque se precisassem aumentar ou se alguém fosse sair. Depois de muito vagar, decidi ir pra casa, sem muita esperança. 

Era triste como eu não tinha tomado um rumo na minha vida, nem estava estudando pra me tornar nada, só estava vivendo um dia após o outro. Nina e eu continuávamos conversando sobre trivialidades, sobre o novo single da nossa banda favorita, e sobre o que poderíamos ver juntas naquela noite. Naquele momento, uma garota sentada ao meu lado tocou meu ombro no ônibus:

\- Você assistiu esse anime inteiro?

\- Anime? Qual anime? – disse um pouco confusa, e também um pouco preocupado com o quanto ela tinha lido da conversa.

\- O da sua tela de bloqueio. Eu adoro ele.

\- Ah – havia tempo que não trocava que desbloquei o celular pra confirmar – é o Totoro!

\- Ela é tão fofo! Queria uma pelúcia dele. Você tem?

\- Eu...não.

Eu não estava acostumada com gente muito rápida, e menos ainda com gente que interagia com tanta facilidade. Eu sempre tive amigos quando era forçada a conviver com eles, como na escola. Além de tudo, ela era muito bonita, muito mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Não que tivesse nada de especial, mas é como se tudo se encaixasse muito bem no rosto, e ainda tivesse um ar um pouco infantil em meio ao seu rosto adulto.

\- Desculpe, você não queria conversar não é?

\- Não, só foi meio do nada. – eu sorri pra ela, ainda tímida porém achando a situação realmente engraçada.

\- Você tem um sorriso bonitinho. Esse óculos é legal, hm. Sou nova por aqui, sabe onde eu posso descer pra chegar nesse lugar aqui?

Com o celular em mãos, ela me mostrou no mapa o lugar. Era próximo da minha casa, era o lugar onde eu havia estudado durante o ensino médio!

\- Sim, é perto da minha casa!

\- Sério? Eu moro meio longe, mas estudo lá porque meus pais ouviram dizer que é bom. Meio que foda-se né, mas tenho que ir.

Eu ri por alguns segundos da espontaneidade dela, mas me recompus e pedi pra ela me acompanhar.

\- Posso ter seu número?

\- Não.

\- Não?

\- Você nem sabe o meu nome!

\- Ah. Qual o seu nome?

\- Mari. Qual o seu nome?

\- Maya!


	2. De volta a cidade

Por muito tempo da minha vida, me acostumei com as coisas dando errado. As vezes elas sequer precisavam dar muito errado pra eu desistir, e com isso aprendi a me conformar com a derrota e o desânimo. Sendo justa comigo mesmo, por muito tempo as maiores novidades da minha vida foram coisas negativas – amigos que partiam, frustações acadêmicas e muitas outras.

Naquele final de manhã, em um ônibus que se dirigia ao terminal rodoviário, uma pequena chama de esperança havia se acendido em mim. Já havia bastante tempo em que não me sentia revigorada e disposta a criar um novo laço. Enquanto jogava conversa fora com Mari, pude perceber que ela tinha um aura incrível, daquelas que você encontrava nas pessoas vencedoras, que contagiam os outros! Falávamos de trivialidades, de animes e bandas, de coisas que aconteciam no lado de fora do ônibus.

\- Essa cidade tem uns lugares bem incríveis! Nem parece que é pequena.

\- Espera, você não é daqui?

\- Mais ou menos. Eu nasci aqui, mas eu vivi minha vida toda na capital.

\- Que legal. Queria me arriscar na capital um dia, mas no final acho que prefiro aqui.

\- Gosta de silêncio e paz? Dormir abraçadinha vendo filme ao invés de festa com som alto – ela riu enquanto eu assentia a tudo que ela falava – Hmm...

\- Não que eu tenha feito isso em algum momento – corei, sentindo um pouco de sangue fluir em direção ao meu rosto – Mas acho que seria legal...

Mari olhou o relógio, parecia um pouco preocupada com o horário.

\- Acho que vou me atrasar um pouco, espero que não encanem comigo.

\- Aquela escola é tranquila com isso, eles deixam um tempo de tolerância pra quem mora longe.

\- Ahh é, você estou lá não é? O que eu deveria esperar?

Meus tempos de escola não haviam sido muito produtivos. Eu tinha duas amigas que estavam sempre comigo, além de um amigo mais velho que era a única presença masculina na minha vida além do meu pai. Se isso parece muito em comparação com muita gente, tudo isso se perdeu no último ano – todos seguiram para escolas diferentes, se preparando para vestibulares ou até mesmo mudando de cidade. Foi um ano solitário, e por isso não guardava muitas boas lembranças daquele lugar.

\- Acho que se você conseguir fazer umas amizades, vai ser legal.

\- Ah... – Ela fechou um pouco o rosto, parecia incomodada e em conflito interno – É, vou tentar.

Deveria me aprofundar e pressionar um pouco? Mal tinha conhecido ela! Era meu dever como pessoa mais velha alertá-la, afinal ela ainda tinha dois anos naquele lugar. Como sempre, me acovardei e não fiz a pergunta, mas decidi que tomaria coragem pra perguntar online mais tarde. Não estava tão habituada, e as coisas estavam rápidas demais entre nós.

O restante do caminho foi mais silencioso, embora ainda tivéssemos assuntos em comum. Mesmo após a troca de ônibus, ela manteve um silêncio cauteloso. Odiava ser tão ruim de conversa, e sempre jogava algum tema aleatório pra ver se colava, mas as vezes ela se limitava a responder com uma ou duas palavras.

\- Você joga algo?

\- Não sou muito de videogames.

\- Ah, entendo...

\- Nada contra. Até tenho um 3DS.

No segundo ônibus, que nos levaria até a escola (e para minha casa, no meu caso), estávamos em pé. Mari ainda mantinha cautela, mas aos poucos voltava a falar mais e mais. Tinha um pontinha de orgulho em mim por não deixar aquela chance de amizade escapar pelos dedos mais uma vez. Eu era adulta, tinha que aprender a socializar! Era tão difícil...

Enquanto conversávamos, alguém tocou o ombro de Mari, que ao virar-se mudou para uma expressão séria, quase raivosa. Uma garota, um pouco mais alta que nós duas, de face sisuda e mal encara, começou a falar com um sorriso irônico:

\- Veja só se não é a Marizinha. – Ela riu de leve, enquanto Mari mantinha-se imóvel enquanto segurava-se as barras do ônibus – Achou uma amiga, será que vai durar?

\- Sai daqui! Não acredito que você está aqui! – Ela parecia ofendida, e principalmente decepcionada.

\- Minha família também é daqui, eu é que fico triste por quem se envolve com você. – Ela olhou para além do ombro de Mari em minha direção. Não sei ao certo como minha cara estava, mas era algo entre susto e preocupação – Cuidado com essa moça, adora chamar a atenção. Cuidado com as costas.

A garota foi ao fundo do ônibus, e sentou-se em um lugar que havia ficado vago no ponto anterior. As pessoas ao redor nos encaravam, e mesmo que não estivesse lotado, pude sentir todos os olhos sobre Mari. Ela estava lá em completo silêncio, e sem olhar para o meu rosto. Não sabia como reagir. Talvez devesse sair em defesa e discutir com a garota…mas e se eu estivesse fazendo advogado do diabo? E se eu manter o silêncio e ela nunca mais olhar na minha cara? Tantas perguntas, mas que foram interrompidas ao chegarmos no ponto da escola.

Para nossa infelicidade, a garota também usava o uniforme azul claro do colégio, com o casaco azul escuro que também fazia parte do conjunto. Mari virou-se para descer, e a acompanhei mesmo que aquele não fosse meu ponto. Teria de caminhar alguns minutos, mas seria como nos velhos tempos.

\- Mari...- comecei, olhando para o chão. Ela estava de costas, mas havia parado para ouvir – Desculpe não ter defendido você.

Ela manteve o silêncio, e então tive de continuar.

\- Realmente quero ser sua amiga. Você é contagiante. Ao contrário de mim – olhei para o chão, certamente parecendo muito patética – Eu é que te quero como amiga!

\- Aquela garota costumava ser minha amiga na capital. Começamos a ser amigas porque éramos do mesmo lugar. – Ela olhava para o chão, e para continuar virou-se para mim. Não chorava, mas seus olhos estavam úmidos. – Dizem que eu sou egoísta demais e que faço qualquer coisa por mim mesma. É verdade, mas não quero que seja assim. Eu quero mudar.

Ela continuou, limpando as primeiras lágrimas que escorreram dos olhos:

\- Obrigado por dizer que ia me defender. Você nem me conhece, seria eu cometendo o mesmo erro. A gente mal se conhece mas eu já estou chorando na sua frente!

\- Você quer mudar. Eu te entendo, porque também preciso muito! – O celular em meu bolso tocou. Era uma péssima hora, mas ela acenou com a cabeça para que eu atendesse – Alô? Sério???

\- Parece bom. – ela esboçou um sorriso, em meio as lágrimas. Ela era tão contagiante! Eu queria tê-la, eu queria abraçá-la!

\- Ah, consegui o emprego! – disse em raro momento sorridente – Não é grande coisa, mas...

\- Ah, sinto inveja. – apesar das palavras, ela sorria

\- Inveja?

\- Falamos sobre isso depois. Maya, me ligue, me mande mensagem ou e-mail. Só fale comigo! Por favor não esqueça!

Ela correu pra dentro da escola, os portões estavam prestes a se fechar.


	3. Uma nova jornada

A manhã estava novamente gelada, eu dormia abraçada a um travesseiro e envolta de pelúcias, além de um grosso acolchoado que me cobria. Ainda assim, aquela noite havia sido mais fria do que estávamos acostumados na minha cidade. Não por coincidência, aquela manhã seria o dia em que eu começaria a trabalhar, e estava um tanto ansiosa. Era até mesmo um trabalho com carteira assinada!

Na noite anterior eu havia dito a Nina que tinha feito uma nova amiga e tinha conseguido um emprego, e ela a princípio parecia muito feliz. Eu havia enviado um áudio pra ela, porque tinha medo que ela se sentisse mal por não me ter mais na mesma situação que ela. Ela desabafou comigo durante a noite toda, e mesmo sabendo que não podia ficar até tarde, escutei até ela adormecer.

\- Maya, me desculpe. Não vou mentir pra você, porque eu sou uma pessoa horrível!

\- Ahn? Claro que não!!!

\- Eu estava aqui chorando, eu estou com inveja que você conseguiu um emprego. No fundo, bem no fundo, eu queria que você continuasse como eu...

\- Ah – pensei por alguns instantes, e conseguia me identificar. Também teria sentido o mesmo que ela, não podia fazer ela se sentir ainda pior. – Nina-chan, você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto nesse mundo! A gente prometeu se encontrar, se quiser te dou até um beijo! Eu vou cumprir essa promessa.

\- Hm – Ela demorou a mandar outra mensagem – Na boca?

\- Ah, eu não gosto de meninas mas se for você tudo bem!

\- Ah, você é gay pra mim então? – Ela parecia mais animada, e tentei manter esse rumo da conversa.

\- Acho que sim, a gente podia casar. Minha mãe quer uma neta tho...

\- Ah, a gente dá um jeito nisso... – Ela mandou um áudio, parecia mais alegre – Só que ai eu vou precisar esquecer aquele menino!

\- Aquele que você disse que conheceu aqui? Droga, a gente podia ter se conhecido nessa época!

\- Acho que ele era novinho...

E a noite seguiu dessa forma, relembrando amores do passado e sobre nosso suposto casamento. Apesar de todas as brincadeiras, o sentimento de Nina havia me machucado um pouco, não queria tê-la feito se sentir daquela forma. Só que eu também não queria esconder nada dela quando ela era tão sincera comigo.

Além disso, naquela noite Mari também tinha deixado uma mensagem solitária durante a madrugada, que só pude ver após me desenrolar das cobertas e olhar a tela trincada, sem muito sucesso,até que consegui achar meus óculos.

\- Você quer o 3DS emprestado?

Respondi em seguida, enquanto pegava roupas no guarda-roupa, ainda embriagada de sono. Iria receber o uniforme quando chegasse ao trabalho, havia dado sorte de eles terem um do meu tamanho. Após me ajeitar, sentei-me a mesa para tomar café da manhã com minha mãe – estava gelado, e por isso minha mãe havia feito um chá mate para esquentar. Era meu chá favorito! Só que gelado e com limão...

Comecei a trocar mensagens no celular, olhando as notificações da noite anterior. Continuei o assunto com Mari:

\- Que jogos você tem? Eu gosto bastante de visual novels, talvez algum de plataforma!

\- Ah, você é toda playboy. Você baixa o que quiser depois!

\- Ahhh, está destravado! Acho que vou jogar algumas coisas de DS...

\- Eu só jogava Mario Kart.

Após jogar um pouco de conversa fora, comi duas torradas e bebi meu chá. Minha mãe acordou um pouco atrasada, mas em poucos minutos estava sentada ao meu lado, ainda zonza de sono. Ela olhou pra mim enquanto comia, e fixou o olhar em mim por alguns segundos:

\- Seu óculos está sujo.

\- Óculos nunca ficam totalmente limpos mãe. – tirei o óculos e limpei na blusa uma pequena mancha de respingo – Você e o pai chegaram bem tarde ontem...

Ela olhou bem de canto de olho, verificando se eu estava fazendo alguma cara engraçada. Não estava, pelo menos não dessa vez. Eles eram casados, poxa! Estavam aproveitando o tempo que eu devo ter tirado deles. O atraso da minha mãe talvez tivesse relacionado com algumas taças de vinho a mais.

\- É o seu primeiro dia, qual vai ser seu horário?

\- Das nove horas até as dezoito.

\- E eles servem durante o dia todo?

\- É bem pequeninho, mas sempre que eu passava lá tinha alguém beliscando algo ou tomando um café. Acho que é esse tipo de lugar. Vou saber os detalhes hoje. – Não podia esconder uma certa ansiedade. Minha vida raramente tinha novidades, então ficava feliz quando elas aconteciam.

\- Ótimo. Só que olha Mayara, não se acomode. Lembre-se de sempre procurar algo melhor. – Minha mãe deu o sermão, e em seguida levantou-se abraçando as xicaras vazias e a manteiga levando tudo para a cozinha. – Vai se atrasar!

\- Não vou! – Levantei e fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes. Em seguida, segui par ao ponto de ônibus.

**

O restaurante era pequeno. Havia um pequeno corredor central por onde passava o garçom, e três mesas de mármore acopladas de cada lado. Nas seis mesas haviam um pequeno cardápio na forma de uma caderneta, com itens enumerados de um a doze, além de dois especiais. Um recipiente com cubos de açúcar, outro com sal e papel para limpar a boca. Ao fim do corredor central estava o balcão onde se pagava a conta. Era um lugar charmoso, apesar de simplista – havia também uma TV ligada sempre no noticiário.

O dono era um homem de uns cinquenta anos, com cabelos brancos, esguio e um tanto charmoso. Eu já estava vestida com o uniforme, um avental preto, com o logo “Singing Morning!” bordado em letra cursiva branca. A calça também era uma malha-fria preta, enquanto a camisa de baixo era branca, com o logo de um café em uma das mangas, com o nome do restaurante embaixo.

\- Veja bem, como pode ver nosso lugar é bem pequeno. Lá no fundo é onde preparamos tudo, os pratos e tudo mais você vai pegar naquela janela atrás do balcão – Ele parecia desajeitado, e sua voz era mais calma do que eu poderia imaginar, quase sonolenta – Temos uma clientela muito fiel, você vai ver quase sempre as mesmas pessoas vindo aqui.

\- Que legal. – Adorava reconhecer as pessoas e saber de suas rotinas. Agora eu faria parte da rotina de alguma pessoas! – Vou trata-los muito bem pra que continuem!

\- Sim! Veja bem, foi por causa dessa fidelidade que tivemos a chance de te contratar. Além disso, talvez você fique em alguns momentos junto com minha mulher. – Ele fechou um pouco a expressão, agora sua voz era séria – Nossa filha está doente, então nem sempre eu posso estar aqui. Agora ela está na escola, mas a saúde dela é meio frágil.

\- Entendo. – Parecia informação demais, mas entendia a razão de ele dizer aquilo.

Sua esposa saiu da cozinha, com o mesmo avental que eu usava, mas estava molhado e ela usava uma roupa mais casual por baixo. Ela tinha um rosto rechonchudo, uma mulher asiática que não devia ter mais de um metro e meio – ela também olhou para nós dois e esbanjando simpatia começou a falar.

\- Essa é a menina nova? Não me disse que ia contratar uma menina bonita, seu patife.

\- Bem, é que...

\- Jonas...

\- Me perdoe, meu nome é Mayara, mas pode me chamar de Maya. – disse, um pouco corada do elogio repentino. Eu raramente era elogiada não ironicamente, então nunca sabia como reagir – É muita bondade sua me ter aqui...

\- Nada disso. Pode me chamar de Alice!

**

Ainda no café da manhã, algumas pessoas já haviam movimentado o lugar. Eu me esforçava com meu pequeno bloquinho de notas, levando os pedidos e os pendurando em um pequeno varalzinho no lado interno da cozinha. Uma mulher, sentada na mesa mais próxima da porta do fundo, me chamou para fazer um novo pedido:

\- Pode me trazer um café. O mais forte que você tiver, por favor. – Anotei o pedido e me virei – Espere, vem cá...

\- Pois não? – perguntei com simpatia. Esperava não ter me virado antes de ela terminar o pedido. Apenas outras duas mesas estavam com cliente, mas todos atendidos. – Posso ajudar.

\- Acho que pode sim. Você acha que consegue entender a cabeça de um garoto? Dar uma opinião como um garoto. – Eu olhei em seus olhos, ela não parecia estar brincado. Era uma mulher de mais de vinte, com certeza, com cabelo curto e uma beleza muito acima do que eu podia imaginar pra mim. Ela carregava em sua face muita seriedade, apesar de ter traços lindos.

\- N-Não sei...

\- Você acha que eu sou muito masculina? Na minha aparência. Eu pareço séria demais? – Ela estava ereta, e falava cada palavra sem muita emoção, parecia bastante passiva.

\- Eu...

\- Pode dizer, não vou ficar brava.

\- Você tem um ar muito responsável, talvez um pouco masculino, mas você é uma mulher muito bonita. Acho que eu até poderia gostar de você se fosse um menino. – Ela olhou para o cardápio, como quem processa a informação. – M-Me desculpe.

\- A gente pode conversar mais depois?

\- Maya, traga o pedido por favor. – Jon chamou de trás do balcão. Eu assenti com a cabeça para aquela mulher, e então levei o seu pedido. – Venha aqui, preciso te dizer algo sobre nosso estabelecimento.

\- Do que se trata? – Nós se abaixamos atrás do balcão, como um time nos momentos antes de o jogo começar.

\- Como nosso estabelecimento é pequeno, nós ficamos íntimos com os clientes. Eles sempre pedem nossas opiniões, aquela garota que você conversou é a Laura. Ela é sempre séria, mas você pode contar com ela pra tudo. Sempre dê sua opinião sincera e lembre os nomes deles! É parte do nosso trabalho aqui, entendeu?


	4. Uma doce chuva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Cada vez mais eu vou tentando dar forma ao personagens, então aqui está mais um capítulo!  
Daqui em diante vou tentar recomendar músicas que podem ser legais de ouvir durante a leitura:
> 
> Ayumi Hamasaki - Boys & Girls  
Yamamoto Sayaka - feel the night

Após alguns minutos uma leve chuva começou no lado de fora. Era incomum que chovesse após um dia de tanto frio, mas aparentemente nem mesmo a previsão do tempo tinha previsto que aquela frente fria passaria por aqui. Alguns dos clientes se arriscaram após terminar os seus pedidos, correndo até seus carros estacionados do outro lado da rua. Laura era a única que ainda esperava, e após ver que a chuva não cessaria tão cedo, tirou seu notebook da bolsa e começou a trabalhar ali mesmo.

Ela havia pedido um pão na chapa com manteiga após o café, já que teria que ficar por mais tempo. Não estava me sentindo segura, mas àquela altura acho que parecia uma boa situação para me entender melhor com ela depois de não conseguir dar uma boa resposta pra ela. Me aproximei devagar com seu pedido em mãos:

\- Laura... – Ela olhou séria, não conseguia dizer se estava brava ou não – S-Seu pedido...

\- Você costuma gaguejar mesmo? – Ela deu um gole no café, enquanto olhava pra tela do computador.

\- N-Não, eu não costumo não. – Tentei recuperar a compostura respirando fundo. Quase podia ouvir alguma risada detrás do balcão, mas não me virei pra olhar – Me desculpe pela resposta mais cedo, ficou parecendo uma cantada...

\- Não devia se preocupar com isso. Senta ai, não tem mais nenhum cliente além de mim por enquanto. – Ela disse tudo sem olhar pra mim, parecia editar algum tipo de planilha no computador – Vou ter que esperar a chuva, estava gripada até anteontem.

\- Nesse caso é melhor mesmo.

\- Então eu pareço um menino bonito?

Laura parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que jogava os temas aleatórios nas rodas de discussões. Isso certamente era uma qualidade, mas qualquer hora era capaz de matar alguém do coração, meu deus.

\- N-N-não, não...

\- Não tem problema, meio que eu sei que é verdade. – Ela olhou pra mim por um segundo, estava corada e um pouco assustada – Você não usa crachá, qual o seu nome?

\- Pode me chamar de Maya.

**

Na parte da noite, estava um tanto quanto cansada. Não estava acostumada a passar tanto tempo em pé, mas ficar longe das coisas de normalmente havia sido bom. Um tempo sem olhar notificações, sem olhar notícias e sem tempo pra pensar em coisas tristes. Haviam algumas mensagens, que respondi no ônibus, mas não havia ficado perdida em redes sociais por mais que quinze ou vinte minutos.

Nina havia comentado que não tinha nenhum bom anime naquela temporada.

Mari havia comentado que não tinha entendido nada da aula de português.

Eu por outro lado me reduzi a conversas simples e sem adentrar nenhum assunto específico. Estava pensativa quanto ao trabalho e o quando eu podia melhorar como pessoa se levasse tudo aquilo a sério. Eu podia perder um pouco da ansiedade de interagir com as pessoas, assim como podia até fazer alguma amiga. Naquela noite recebi a ligação de um número desconhecido, e embora tenha hesitado a atender por ser uma ligação de outro estado, atendi de qualquer forma. Eu não ia cair em algum _estelionato_, pelo menos não naquela noite.

\- Maya? Sou eu.

\- Mari?

\- Sim, esse é o meu número de telefone, salve ele depois por favor. – Sorri de leve. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não recebia um telefonema que não fosse de alguma empresa oferecendo algum produto. Sentia um pouquinho de felicidade, em ponto que mal havia parado pra pensar que podíamos ter aquela conversa por chat.

\- Tudo bem, vou salvar. Tem algum motivo específico pra você ter me ligado?

\- Não, na verdade não. Eu gosto de conversar só, e sua operadora é a mesma então não pago pela ligação.

\- Entendo... – Uma leve ansiedade passou por mim. Não sabia como dar sequência aquela conversa. Simplesmente porque nunca tinha acontecido antes – C-Como foi seu dia?

\- Foi calmo. A aula de português foi tediosa, mas eu sobrevivi. Está de pijama? Ou você é dessas que dorme pelada?

\- Mari!

\- O que foi? Minha mãe meio que dorme assim.

\- Eu ainda não me troquei, mas eu uso pijamas sim.

\- Eu costumo dormir bem largada, mas eu uso qualquer roupa velha. – Ela respirou fundo por um segundo, foi audível pelo telefone. – Tenho algo pra perguntar, já que você é mais velha que eu...

\- Eu deveria ficar preocupada? – disse cautelosa. Até pouco tempo atrás estávamos falando sobre telas de bloqueio em um ônibus, e agora estávamos falando de coisas importantes no telefone. Eu estava meio acostumada a uma velocidade mais cadenciada nas poucas amizades que tinha cultivado até então.

\- Não, acho que não. – Ele parou por um momento, como se estivesse pensando e escolhendo as palavras que ia dizer – Um garoto se confessou pra mim hoje.

\- Como assim? No segundo dia de aula? – indaguei, um pouco impressionada.

\- Foi o que pensei também, mas ai tem uma parte interessante. Ele também estudava comigo até dois anos atrás, e esse ano nos reencontramos aqui por acaso. Ele também se mudou pra cá...

A história parecia saída de uma novela bem duvidosa, mas não podia negar que tinha um certa inveja de quão fofa ela era. Imagine! Você se apaixona e não coragem de se confessar, mas no dia em que toma coragem aquela pessoa já não está mais na sua escola. O destino entretanto os reúne anos depois, vocês se apaixonam, se casam, tem filhos e uma casa em floresta de pinheiros em algum lugar do Canadá. Depois vocês compram um ia-

\- Maya?

\- Ah, desculpe. Tive um pequeno devaneio. – Arrumei o óculos que já escapa na ponta do meu nariz. Estava sentada na cadeira do computador, uma velha cadeira de escritório que me acompanhava por anos, mas me joguei na cama bagunçada após aquilo. – Sinceramente eu não sei bem o que te dizer, mas talvez você deva deixar ele na pendura.

\- Que tipo de expressão é essa? – Mari segurava a risada, e não pode evitar de rir por um momento.

Eu não tinha experiência em relacionamentos. Na verdade eu apenas tinha sido uma adolescente apressada, que com medo de ficar pra trás nessa corrida da vida, havia vendido barato demais meu primeiro beijo e meu primeiro afeto ao sexo oposto. Se pudesse voltar no tempo jamais deixaria aquilo acontecer, em um ponto que jamais consideraria aquilo como uma experiência de verdade. Era só curiosidade, e não sabia exatamente o que dizer sobre relacionamentos com homens ou mulheres.

Eu não era uma pessoa atraente, exceto talvez por alguém com gostos mais específicos, não ajudava também não ter habilidades pra vender minha pessoa e personalidade. Eu devia é servir de exemplo de pessoa desiludida e reclusa. Eu não tinha histórias de confissão, e muito menos de nunca ter correspondido um amor.

\- Pendura quer dizer deixar ele esperando. Se um dia você gostar dele, você dá chance pra ele.

\- Entendo. Não ligo de ser direta, mas ele parece alguém legal no final das contas.

\- Ele é...bonito? – disse com vergonha. Não devia ser um critério de verdade, não é?

\- Bastante.

Nós seguimos trocando comentários bastante rasos sobre a situação, e não chegamos a nenhuma conclusão de verdade. Eu consegui de alguma forma evitar que a conversa chegasse no tema _relacionamentos da Maya, _o que eu já considero uma pequena vitória pessoal.

A conversa se encerrou e com ela o dia também chegou ao seu final.

**

Ainda estava frio naquele dia, e o clima estava um tanto quanto chuvoso. Os mesmos clientes de sempre apareceram e grande parte deles não inovaram nos seus pedidos de sempre, o que facilitava de eu lembrar os números dos pratos no cardápio. Eu havia provado o café pela manhã, e estava excepcionalmente perfeito.

Aquele seria o primeiro dia em que eu ficaria sozinha para cuidar do caixa e dos clientes, e isso me preocupava de muitas formas. Não queria ficar ansiosa sobre, mas era um tanto quanto inevitável no final das contas. Não tinha tanto segredo, e se tivesse alguma dúvida podia contar com Alice nos fundos para me ajudar de alguma forma. Por mais banal que aquele emprego pudesse parecer, eu precisava não decepcionar pra provar algumas coisas pra mim mesma.

Laura chegou um tanto atrasada, mas não deixou de aparecer naquela manhã. Mesmo na chuva fina ela usou um guarda-chuva do seu carro até a porta, deixando-o em seu lado ao sentar. Ela havia pedido um café sem açúcar e cookies de chocolate. Eu não havia reparado antes, mas ela usava um cabelo um pouco volumoso penteado para o lado, e naquele dia usava um casaco escuro que passava um ar quase executivo.

\- Seu pedido. – Ela olhou enquanto deslizava o dedo sobre a tela do celular. Ela parecia um pouco cansada – Tudo bem?

\- Acho que não, mas vou ficar. – Ela olhou ao redor – Quando não tiver clientes, senta comigo. Preciso de uma opinião sua.

A manhã transcorreu normalmente, e em menos de quarenta minutos os clientes já haviam tomado o rumo para seus respectivos trabalhos. Para todos eu havia tentando manter a gentileza no máximo que podia, perguntando se estavam bem ou se precisavam de alguma coisa. Alice havia me dito naquela manhã que clientes tristes gostam de atenção mais do que de suas comidas.

Sentei-me com Laura que agora mais uma vez usava seu computador com gráficos e planilhas abertas. Ela havia comentado como o sinal do Wi-Fi estava instável naquela manhã e havia tentando reiniciá-lo algumas vezes, mas parecia mais complexo. Ela então perguntou se eu gostaria de alguns cookies, ela mal havia tocado nos que havia pedido.

\- Você parece cansada.

\- Está tão na cara assim? – Ela esfregou os olhos, haviam algumas olheiras leves sob seus olhos.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Você já se apaixonou por alguém e sentiu esse amor se esvair aos poucos? – Laura olhava pra mesa, claramente evitando me olhar nos olhos. Ela sempre parecia tão segura de si, e vê-la assim era um tanto estarrecedor – Acho que dei tempo demais ao tempo.

\- Você namorava ou algo assim? Terminaram?

\- Talvez por eu ser esse tipo de pessoa sempre séria eu nunca fui muito requisitada pra relacionamentos. Acho que as pessoas tem um pouco de medo, entende? Não que eu me importasse, pelo menos por um bom tempo.

\- Você é bastante atraente, mas pode parecer difícil de aproximar mesmo.

O olhar dela no segundo seguinte foi um pouco assustador. Não no sentido assassino e sanguinário, mas como o de quem acabou de receber um tapa na cara de alguém querido. Eu havia jogado um pouco direto demais, e esperava não tê-la ofendido.

\- Não posso negar isso. Um rapaz havia gostado de mim na época, mas como eu não pensava em relacionamento eu pedi um tempo pra pensar sobre. Ele teve até bastante paciência, nós saímos algumas vezes mas nunca levei aquilo a sério, mas secretamente eu gostava bastante dele. – Ela respirou por dois ou três segundos em calmaria antes de continuar – Só que nunca havia visto ele como alguém pra amar, mas eu amava ele. Agora ele seguiu o próprio caminho e é tarde demais. Eu vi ele com uma garota, e eles estão namorando.

\- Então seu amor não foi correspondido. – Pensei por um momento no quão complicada aquela situação era. Sentimentos eram tão complicados, e mesmo o amor que ela sentia não havia se explicitado de forma clara pra ela. Ao menos não enquanto aquilo estava ao alcance dela. – Isso é impressionante, mas acho que consigo entender a dor do seu coração.

\- Eu queria só ficar na minha casa e pensar sobre, mas tenho que trabalhar, e aqui estou. É tão difícil não enxergar o caminho. É por que eu sou masculina demais? Séria demais? Direta demais?

\- Não! Tem gente que poderia gostar disso. Eu pessoalmente poderia gostar disso...

\- ...

\- Não, não foi uma cantada! E-Eu só quis dizer que...

Ela riu e olhou para um cliente que entrava no restaurante acompanhado de uma criança.

\- Acho que alguém poderia se apaixonar por você. – Ela bebericou o café antes de voltar o foco totalmente para o notebook.

Levantei e fui em direção ao caixa.


	5. Uma doce sintonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomendações musicais:
> 
> The Beatles – Something  
Duran Duran – Save a Prayer

Mari – na visão dela.

Aquela manhã havia começado ainda fria, mas a chuva havia dado uma trégua e não dava sinais que voltaria para aquele dia. Ainda não havia feito nenhuma amiga na escola, e por isso me sentia um tanto quanto sozinha. Nas aulas não podíamos usar o celular, então o melhor que eu podia fazer era prestar atenção nas aulas – exceto português, essa eu jamais iria conseguir entender nada.

Nas aulas de português que dava o meu melhor para fazer listas. Sim, eu tinha um vicio pequeno de fazer pequenas listas, de qualquer tipo de coisas. “Ranking de cores favoritas da caixa de lápis-cor”, “Melhores propagandas da TV”, “Blusas de frio mais bonitas da sala hoje’ e várias outras. Era como conseguia me distrair de tudo quando perdia minha atenção.

Ao chegar na escola tinha vinte minutos livres antes do início das aulas, e aqueles eram os vinte minutos mais solitários do dia – afinal o intervalo só tinha quinze. No dia anterior aqueles vinte minutos haviam sido diferentes e haviam sido preenchidos por uma declaração de interesse. Eu não podia negar que sentia um pouco de felicidade em alguém se interessar por mim em algum nível, mas a história ia ainda mais longe.

Aquele rapaz havia sido um colega de classe quando morava em outra cidade dois anos antes, e de alguma forma nós havíamos nos reencontrado. Ele havia guardado aquele sentimento por um bom tempo, e posso dizer tranquilamente que o tempo havia feito muito bem pra ele. Nesta manhã solitária após a confissão, ele se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado na mureta onde me encostava aguardando o horário. Ele sempre carregava consigo um ar calmo e leve, era no mínimo agradável ouvir sua voz de tenor.

\- Bom dia. – disse, tomando a iniciativa.

\- Dormiu tarde? Bom dia.

Sem perceber eu estava bocejando, provavelmente pela quarta vez em um período de tempo bem curto. Meus olhos também estavam um pouco arqueados, não era difícil dizer que eu estava com sono.

\- Dá pra dizer que sim.

\- Pelo que meu lembro você gostava de jogos, não é? Acho que vi você com aquele vídeo-game que parecia um estojo de maquiagem.

\- Nintendo DS.

\- Eu tive um Super Nintendo, gostava bastante dele. ;)

Ele não sabia muito bem do que falar naquele departamento.

\- Você veio esperando uma resposta hoje? Se for o caso, eu não tenho ela.

\- Na verdade eu só queria conversar mesmo.

\- Eu nunca interagi muito diretamente com meninos.

\- Que engraçado, eu sempre interagi com meninos.

Certo. Eu levei um tempo pra perceber que aquilo não era uma tentativa de ser irônico, mas ele havia sido bem sincero naquele comentário. Muito mais do que eu conseguia processar.

\- Entendo... (o_o)

\- Você pode me rejeitar quando quiser também.

\- Hm...Acho que posso prometer não te rejeitar até ter certeza que não gosto de você.

Ele olhou e deu um meio sorriso. Ele tinha um sorriso um pouco tímido, mas ainda assim era um sorriso. Ele arrumou o bolso da calça que estava pra fora, e do outro puxou o celular. Assim como você, eu também pensei que ele ia pegar meu número, mas ele na verdade apenas dispensou algumas notificações e embolsou novamente o aparelho. Não me sentia decepcionada, mas havia algo intrigante nele.

\- Deixa eu perguntar. Eu meio que fiquei direto demais alguns diriam, mas eu prefiro assim agora.

\- Dizem isso de mim também.

\- Eu lembro bem. Nunca acreditei muito no que diziam de você antes.

Olhei pra ele esperando alguma reação, mas ele olhava pra frente sem se mover.

\- Eu tomei essa decisão de me declarar pra você, porque os vinte minutos sozinho aqui na frente no primeiro dia foram os mais assustadores em muito tempo.

Oh. Oh.Oh.

\- E-Entendo... – eu fixei meu olhar em algum ponto distante, tentando não passar nenhuma expressão a mais que o necessário. Eu não precisava me abrir com ele, mas ele havia sido direto demais, sincero demais.

Eu havia prometido não rejeitar ele antes de gostar dele, mas havia em problema que eu não sabia resolver...

**

Maya – na visão dela.

\- Acho que eu também não sei como é se apaixonar.

Laura já juntava as coisas pra ir embora enquanto eu digitava o preço de sua conta na máquina de cartão de crédito, ainda um tanto lenta pra entender aqueles menus. Pra que tantos menus, não é só digitar o valor?

\- Parece que a máquina está vencendo a mulher hoje. – disse Laura sem expressão.

\- M-Me desculpe...

\- Eu não tenho certeza se da próxima vez que eu me apaixonar eu vou saber de fato. Eu demorei tanto pra perceber, achei que era só o sentimento normal de ter alguém querido. – Ela guardou as últimas coisas dentro da bolsa de seu notebook e se levantou, pegando a máquina e digitando o valor ela mesma.

\- Obrigado.

\- Ah, claro. – Ele apontou pro meu bolso, onde estava meu celular – Vou marcar meu número caso você precisa falar comigo.

Após trocarmos números ela partiu. Os preparativos para o almoço já haviam começado, e por isso eu me perdi em tarefas nas próximas horas. Limpar as mesas, atender alguns poucos clientes, deixar tudo organizado para o almoço.

Dentre os papéis que inundavam a parte debaixo do balcão, dentre contas e documentações havia um foto com três pessoas. Uma delas era Jonas enquanto a outra era Alice, mas não conhecia a terceira pessoa.

\- É minha filha.

Meu coração parou na boca, e tive que me apoiar no balcão pra não cair com o susto.

\- Tá assustada filha? – Ela riu – Ela é bem bonita, mas agora está bem doente.

\- Realmente, ela parece ter minha idade nessa foto.

\- Ela tem seus vinte e cinco anos. Ela ficou muito doente depois de um acidente de carro cinco anos atrás. – Alice sorria mesmo falando das coisas tristes – Ela sobreviveu, mas ficou bem sequelada. Você gostaria de conhecer ela um dia? Acho que ela gostaria de ter uma amiga jovem.

\- Claro, posso visitar vocês um dia desses? – Ela assentiu, mas logo percebi que ela tinha lágrimas no cantos dos olhos. Era certamente a hora de parar de empurrar aquele tema, por mais curiosa que estivesse naquele dia.

\- Bom...

\- Cardápio na lousa...

\- Bem lembrado.

**

Laura – na visão dela.

Aquela garota do café era bem boazinha. Eu sentia falta de ter uma contra partida daquele tipo na minha vida, e talvez fosse por aquele motivo que eu sempre me interessava por caras idiotas. Idiotas no sentido mais geral da palavra, desses que você tem vontade de bater de tão ingênuos que eles são. Era o meu tipo de cara, mas esse tipo sempre esteve em extinção. Talvez porque eles são ensinados de que aquilo é um sinal de fraqueza em algum nível.

Perder um amor era não só a pior parte daquilo tudo, mas também o que viria a seguir. Enquanto dirigia eu seguia uma perigosa linha de pensamento que confiava na minha habilidade ao volante enquanto viajava em alguma dimensão alternativa. Tinha medo de que aquilo pudesse se repetir, e de quanto tempo aquilo levaria pra cicatrizar.

Eu odiava do fundo do meu coração ser adulta, sem ter tido aquela experiência em um tempo onde o tempo já a teria curado. Odiava todas aquelas planilhas, todas aquelas contas, todas aquelas ações e especulações. Aquilo colocava comida na minha mesa e me permitia nunca mais depender dos meus pais, mas não estava tão certa dos benefícios. Eu me sentia cada vez mais isolada de tudo e de todos, e sequer estava sendo forçada a socializar com todas as pessoas.

Alguns meses atrás eu encontrei o Singing Morning, que era um café e restaurante bastante simpático – e sobretudo barato. Eu podia tomar café lá antes de ir me encontrar com clientes e de ter reuniões tediosas. Eles me tratavam muito bem, mesmo que eu soubesse que era apenas por ser cliente, me sentia com o mínimo de contato humano que precisava. Maya havia sido uma grata surpresa, seja pela sua natureza desastrada com as palavras, ou simplesmente por dar um novo ar a amizades gastas.

Eu estava eternamente pedida naquele ciclo de amizades que nunca viravam nada. Diria que tinha muitos colegas, mas nenhum amigo e aquilo me assustava. Seria sempre assim, pra sempre?

Eu queria conta-los o que me levou ao Singing Morning aquele dia, mas acho que não aguentaria relembrar tantas coisas tristes de uma vez.

Garoava, e com cuidado freei ao sinal vermelho. O piloto automático da minha mente havia funcionado, mas não havia achado respostas.


	6. Uma triste sinfonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomendações musicais:  
Human League - Don't You Want Me  
Yukiko Okada - Hana no Image

A chuva da cidade vizinha parecia ter chego na minha região. Eu não era exatamente muito fã de climas frios, era daquele tipo friorento que pede pra desligar o ar no verão, mas aquele dia estava agradável. Pelo menos agradável debaixo de uma blusa de frio e um cachecol.

Estava sentada em um café do centro da cidade, enquanto aguardava meu acompanhante chegar. Não podia deixar de pensar que Maya trabalhava em algum lugar como aquele, e não podia deixar de sentir inveja dela. Ficava triste que nossas tardes juntas na internet haviam acabado, mas eu sabia que aquele momento ia chegar.

\- Nina? – uma voz me despertou, enquanto sonhava acordada olhando para a xicara de café.

\- Han?

\- Caramba, eu te chamei três vezes. Você estava realmente dormindo...

\- Eu estava pensando só, você me fez esperar... – fiz uma carinha de coitada, e ele não pode evitar de sorrir. Era tão antiquado que carregava um jornal nas mãos.

\- Essa cidade nunca muda. Até as notícias são sempre as mesmas.

\- Acostumou com a cidade grande? – seguido por um gole de café, deixando-a pela metade.

\- Mais ou menos, é difícil fazer essa transição.

Meu irmão era um rapaz no meio do seus vinte, mas tinha um ar muito mais maduro que aquilo. Eu estava começando a saga dos vindouros vinte, mas ainda assim não me sentia madura sob nenhuma perspectiva. Me sentia um fracasso, e tê-lo ali na minha frente fazia isso ainda pior.

Ele tinha um emprego na capital, uma bela namorada e um lugar só dele. Eu não tinha sequer escolhido o que tentar na vida. Eu olhava fixamente o café, em silêncio, enquanto escutava o barulho das trocas das páginas do jornal.

Sua mão tocou meu queixo, levantando meus olhos até encontrar os dele.

\- Você anda triste. Tem até olheiras.

\- Não é nada. Só dormi mal na noite passada.

\- Você acha que engana alguém? Eu lembro de uma vez que eu quase bati em um garoto que disse que sua dentição era muito bonita, e você ficou chateada comigo por meses.

Dei um leve sorriso.

\- Mas sua dentição é muito bonita, realmente.

\- Ainda bem, soube que aquele cara virou um babaca.

\- Viu?

\- Quando você tinha vinte anos, você sentia que não tinha nada?

\- Eu tinha um emprego, mas era só isso.

Hm. Eu nem isso tinha pra responder. Apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça, mantendo um sorriso no canto da boca pra evitar que aquilo se alongasse demais. Não queria relembrar a cada cinco minutos que eu não conseguia ajudar meu pai nas finanças de casa.

\- Natália – ele fechou o jornal. _Natália_ significava que o assunto tinha ficado sério – Era _só_ isso. Eu não sabia o que seria da vida, eu não sabia quem eu era e nem como ajudar nossa família.

\- Você ainda não tinha escolhido ser advogado?

\- Eu vou te explicar bem detalhado. Eu tinha um emprego bem lixo, era um cara de vinte anos virgem e sem uma carreira. – ele olhou para o garçom, que entregava uma xicara de café com chantilly no seu lado da mesa – E eu nem mentia sobre ser virgem pra ninguém.

\- _Eu também sou na verdade._

\- Com o tempo eu aprendi que isso não significa nada, sabe. – Ele bebeu um gole do café – A vida não é uma corrida, e só quando eu percebi isso eu tive um pouco de paz.

\- A vida não é uma corrida...

\- Além disso...

\- A vida não é uma corrida...?

\- Você é a pessoa mais certinha que eu conheço.

\- Eu não tenho nada. Não consigo imaginar eu tendo algo.

Ele me olhou em silêncio por dois segundos, antes de olhar pro lado de fora. Chovia e apenas carros transitavam naquele momento. Não sairíamos dali tão cedo, se dependesse daquele temporal. Pensei por um momento nas roupas que iriam levar uma semana pra secar naquele ritmo...

\- Você tem alguém que você gosta?

\- Não, você costuma ficar bravo com esses.

\- Não, babaca, eu não estou falando de pretendentes.

\- Ah.

\- Você vivia falando com uma tal de Maya. Vocês moram a uma hora uma da outra e nunca se viram.

\- Bom, é que...

\- A menos que essa Maya seja um velho barbudo que gosta desses desenhos japoneses.

\- Não, não é o caso.

Ele tinha razão. Eu sempre quis conhece-la, após tantos anos de apoio mutuo e drama internético. A verdade era bem simples, mas eu não queria pensar sobre até então. Eu tinha medo de decepcioná-la com meu eu real. Eu tinha medo de me decepcionar com ela também, em certo nível. Não podia mentir para mim mesmo.

\- Então tome suas decisões.

Ele bebericou o café, e manteve seus olhos nos meus por alguns segundos. Eu nunca havia sentido medo de meu irmão, mas seus olhos haviam me assustado. Não que ele fosse me fazer algum mal, mas havia uma verdade escancarada ali. Nina era uma covarde. Nina é uma covarde. Nina sempre será um covarde. Todas essas afirmações da minha cabeça, ele havia colocado uma interrogação em cada uma delas.

\- Eu não vou ser sempre uma covarde. – tomei meu celular do bolso. O contato de Maya estava em primeiro na lista.

Coloquei o celular sobre a mesa pensativa.

\- Vou facilitar. – ele pegou o celular e teclou para ligação.

\- DEVOLVE, DEVOLVE, ELA TÁ TRABALHANDO!

\- Alô? – coloquei a mão na cabeça, como quem acaba de ver uma tragédia – Maya, não é? Desculpe te incomodar, mas é importante. Vai ter uma reforma na casa da Nina, e ela me pediu pra perguntar se podia ficar ai uma semana. Começando hoje.

“A-Acho que sim? Preciso ver com meus pais, a casa não é minha, sabe”

\- Mas por você tudo bem?

“Claro! Vou ver agora mesmo e já retorno!”

\- Muito obrigado.

A ligação terminou. Meus olhos estavam estáticos, e provavelmente minha cara desolada estava muito engraçada, pois ele começou a rir como quem vê um tombo super engraçado.

\- Você...

Uma mensagem apareceu nas notificações. Era Maya, com seu avatar de Totoro que ela usava fazia pouco mais de uma semana. Seu filme favorito. Eu gostava dela, por que tinha medo?

“Pode vir. Meus pais ficaram muito felizes!”

“Eu te busco na rodoviária! Só me diz o horário”

“Busco de ônibus, quer dizer...”

“...desculpe”

\- Você tem uma amiga interessante. Eu te levo até a rodoviária daqui, depois de te levar pra pegar roupas.

\- Mas o pai vai...

\- Eu estou de férias aqui, então eu me encarrego de assistir futebol com ele. Você pode assistir aqueles desenho estranho com sua amiga aí. – Ele suspirou – Ninguém merece ter que assistir jogo desse time dele, mas fazer o que.

\- Sei bem como é. – dei um sorriso, certamente o mais genuíno daquela manhã – Será que ela vai...gostar de mim?

\- Talvez sim, talvez não. Na internet todo mundo é um monte de frases e números, então só não se esqueça: tem uma pessoa lá. Pessoas podem ser assustadoras, as vezes.

Pessoas eram assustadoras o tempo todo. Meu irmão era o senhor imprevisível e era por isso que minha adolescência não havia batido muito bem com seu período de jovem adulto. Quando ele saiu de casa, eu não podia sentir nada além de saudade. Eu sentia falta do calor dele, dos insultos inocentes e de sua implicância com qualquer menino ou menina interessada em mim. Com o tempo, eu havia me tornado gelada sem contato humano.

Queria voltar a sentir aquilo, e agora tinha a oportunidade.

\- Aqui está o dinheiro da passagem, e isso aqui fica de presente. – Ele colocou algumas notas sobre a mesa, e mesmo sem saber exatamente a quantia, tinha certeza que era mais que o necessário.

\- Você é incrível. Obrigado. – sem perceber, estava chorando e com os lábios trêmulos, como os de alguém que não quer chorar em público.

\- Você tem uma dentição bonita. Até agora só isso, pirralha.

**

Aquela viagem havia durado uma eternidade. Aquela uma hora e vinte parecia ter durado quatro dias e quatro noites. Eu havia ouvido um álbum novo, que Maya e eu havíamos escutados juntas poucos dias antes. Cada música me lembrava de suas reações.

A cada quilometro a menos, mais eu podia imaginar como seria a Maya de verdade. Eu já havia visto suas fotos e ouvido a sua voz, mas aquilo parecia muito pouco. Queria ver os seus trejeitos, queria saber que cheiro tinha seu cabelo, qual perfume ela usava (será que ela usava?) e também como era sua caligrafia.

A rodoviária era um lugar bastante organizado, mas naquele horário estava lotada. Muito mais lotada do que eu podia imaginar pra uma cidade de médio porte como aquela. No meio da multidão observei ao redor, mas não pude vê-la. Com o celular disquei seu número, enquanto caminhava para um lugar mais vazio. Ela prontamente atendeu.

\- Maya?

\- Nina?

\- Maya? – sua voz vinha logo atrás de mim.

\- Nina!


	7. Mudanças

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomendações de música:
> 
> Utada Hikaru – Stay Gold
> 
> Nana Mizuki – New Sensation
> 
> Espero que goste!

Nina observava muito ao redor, e podia ver algum deslumbre em seu olhar pela janela do ônibus. Para mim aquele era um cenário comum e entediante, mas para ela cada fragmento daquelas ruas esburacadas era um lugar novo, uma pequenina aventura longe da sua cidade natal. Ela tinha um voz baixa e calmante, e conversar com ela ao vivo me trazia uma paz sincera e agradável. Tudo mais uma vez estava acontecendo tão rápido que eu não sabia muito bem como proceder – e também não ajudava que nós duas éramos tímidas demais, quase duas pessoas com a tecla _mute _defeituosa.

\- Eu posso te chamar de Maya pessoalmente? Eu nunca fiz isso – Ela sorriu tímida. Tinha um sorriso lindo e uma dentição...perfeita.

\- Claro, até minha mãe me chama assim as vezes.

\- Ah, ainda bem. Eu acho que não ia me acostumar com seu nome tão rápido.

\- Eu deveria te chamar de Natália?

\- Não! Nina está ótimo! – Maya assentiu com um pequeno sorriso – Ninguém que me conhece me chama da Natália faz um bom tempo...

Aos poucos havíamos nos soltado e falávamos da cidade, e de como algumas coisas eram interessantes para ela, e tão comuns para mim. Nina vinha de uma cidade bem menor que a minha, e ela tinha um espirito bastante curioso. De tempos em tempos ela dizia que adoraria ter uma loja como aquela em sua cidade, ou ainda um lugar tranquilo como as praças do centro da cidade.

Em menos de uma hora já estávamos desembarcando para andar um pequeno trecho até em casa. Havíamos descido no ponto de ônibus da escola, assim podíamos seguir por um caminho mais iluminado até em casa, mesmo que aquele fosse um bairro relativamente tranquilo. A escola tinha algumas luzes acesas, das salas que tinham aula no período da noite.

\- Eu estudei nessa escola. Foi aqui que eu passei os últimos anos...

\- É bem grande. São dois andares. – Havia um pequeno deslumbre na sua voz – parece aqueles colégio de novela, deve ter muita gente.

\- Acho que sim. – olhei para uma mureta próxima ao portão de entrada, onde alunos costumavam parar suas bicicletas, e onde ficava o aceso lateral. Apenas um poste iluminava o local – Mari? Mari!

\- Mari? – Nina sussurrou baixo, mas não o suficiente para que eu não ouvisse.

\- É uma amiga. Aquela que eu te disse!

\- Ah!

Demorou algum tempo pra Mari me ver, mas após me reconhecer ela acenou. Ela estava na penumbra, onde as luzes da escola não iluminavam tão bem quanto deviam, e o poste também não fazia um bom trabalho. Naquele horário ela já devia estar em casa. Talvez ela estivesse precisando de ajuda?

\- Maya! Você passando por aqui essa hora?

\- Você aqui essa hora? – disse, embora estivesse certa que havia usado o tom errado. Não era pra soar como um _desafio,_ eu acho.

\- Eu estou esperando _alguém._

\- Algué—eeem? – algo gelado tocou minha bochecha.

Prontamente dei um pulo para trás. Nina era bem pequena, ainda menor do que eu, mas havia me segurado com seus braços finos, também recuando um passo.

\- Vocês também queriam alguma bebida? – Um rapaz carregava duas latas em sua mão, dois sucos de laranja geladíssimos.

\- Quem é você? – disse enquanto passava a mão no lugar gelado da minha bochecha.

Mari parecia se deleitar com a situação. Seu olhar passava por cada um dos outros três rostos, como quem não quer perder uma expressão sequer. Já tinha visto pessoas menos interessadas em partidas de _Ping-Pong._

\- Eu chamo ele de _Elemento do Caos_, mas o nome dele é Carlo.

\- Carlo.

\- Acabei de dizer que esse é o seu nome.

Carlo tinha uma aparência engraçada, mas não podia negar que era bem apessoado, dá pra dizer que até bonito. Ele não parecia ser do tipo que ligava muito pra própria aparência, mas também era do tipo que precisava jogar muito errado pra não parecer no mínimo agradável. Tinha o cabelo bem cortado e olhos de alguém cansado.

\- Maya, quem é essa se escondendo atrás de você?

\- É a... Nina? - Os ombros de Nina estavam encolhidos, como quem tenta se esconder em lugar estreito. Ela era tão pequena que era capaz de se esconder atrás de mim.

(>.<)

\- Pode aparecer! Meu nome é Mari! – Ela se levantou da mureta, tomando da mão de Carlo uma das latas de suco que ele carregava. Ele parecia apático ao roubo de uma das duas latas que carregava. Demorou até alguns segundos até desfazer a pose de quem segura uma lata – Toma, é meu presente pra você! Você é de outra cidade, não é?

\- Obrigado. S-Sim, eu sou.

\- A Maya fala muito de você!

\- Fala? – Nina olhou para mim com um olhar suspeito. Eu imaginava quais eram suas preocupações, mas não parecia uma boa hora pra falar sobre.

\- Eu tenho uma invejinha, sendo sincera.

\- Sempre sincera. – disse Carlo, enquanto dispensava algumas notificações.

\- A Nina vai ficar algum tempo aqui. A casa dela está em reforma, e ela precisava de um lugar pra ficar.

\- Eu prometo não atrapalhar. – disse Nina, olhando diretamente pra mim.

Não, você não iria atrapalhar. Eu estava feliz que você estava aqui. Você era tímida, de tal forma que eu de repente era a pessoa puxando os assuntos. Isso era assustador, porque eu sempre era a parte tímida da equação e mesmo no trabalho os clientes que davam o ponta pé inicial de quase todas as conversas. Só que eu gostava dela de muitas formas. Ela sabia todos meus segredos e eu sabia os dela. Por um momento eu pensei sobre aquela informação, e ela ecoou dentro da minha cabeça – _nós sabíamos quase todos os segredos uma da outra._ Bzzz...

Nossa intimidade ainda não havia sido expandida pra realidade. Aquela tinha que ser a minha missão naquela noite, que a Nina confiasse em mim pessoalmente.

Entretanto... Eu não sabia o que fazer!

\- Mari, você pode cuidar da Nina um momento? Eu preciso fazer uma ligação!

Nina olhou como um cão sendo abandonado. Mari parecia um pouco assustadora, um pouco grudenta, mas era divertida. Segura um pouquinho só!

\- Não é como se ela precisasse, mas tudo bem. – ela olhou pra Nina, dando um sorriso malicioso – Perguntas e respostas, vamos jogar!

\- Oi?

Me afastei enquanto fuçava na lista de contatos. A grande maioria de pessoas que eu não via fazia alguns anos. Quem era “Délcio CURSO” ou “Helena SALGADINHO”? Precisava fazer uma limpeza, mas não teria tempo naquele momento.

I, J, K e por fim o L. Laura.

\- Desculpe, eu não estou trabalhando agora a noite. Peço desculpas.

O telefone desligou instantaneamente. Olhei pra tela acesa por dez segundos, até que ela se apagou, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Ninguém gosta de receber ligações hoje em dia, mas de repente eu estava gostando tanto...até levar o gancho na minha cara.

A tela reacendeu com uma chamada.

\- Desculpe, eu achei que era alguém pra falar de trabalho.

\- T-Tudo bem.

\- Você gagueja no telefone também? Talvez um fonoaudiólogo caia bem...

O dom do esculacho controlado e não ofensivo. Se as pessoas ruins da vida, internet e da política tinham diploma naquilo, Laura certamente já tinha conseguido o seu doutorado.

\- A gente pode falar um pouquinho mais baixooo? – disse, quase sussurrando. Se alguém estivesse me vendo de costas, certamente saberia que eu estava querendo não ser ouvida. Que vergonha. Sem prestar atenção, ouvia a voz de Mari e de Carlos. Nina parecia estar falando, mesmo que pouco.

\- Mais baixo? – disse ela, agora falando uma oitava abaixo. Não era suficiente, mas acho que a Laura não iria abaixar mais que aquilo. – Você ligou por algum motivo?

Eu não estava muito feliz de minha primeira ligação pra ela ser para pedir um favor. Não era justo, eu queria que fosse uma ligação pra jogar conversa fora. Não queria que ficássemos só na nossa relação de _cliente e atendente_. Só que agora eu precisava de um pouco de egoísmo para pensar em mim mesma e pedir ajuda de alguém experiente.

\- Eu preciso de ajuda.

\- Ok... – Sua voz era desconfiada, e sem que ela notasse já havia voltado pro tom normal.

\- Como eu me torno mais próxima de alguém que eu sou amiga, mas não de verdade?

\- Meu deus, eu preciso que você estruture sua frase.

\- Ahhh, droga. – esbravejei um momento, mas respirei fundo e continuei. Havia algumas risadas atrás de mim, esperava que não fossem relacionadas comigo – Uma amiga de longe veio me visitar, eu só conhecia ela pela internet, mas agora ela está aqui!

\- Fale com ela, ué.

\- Nãooo! Ela sabe todos meus segredos, e eu sei todos os dela. Ela é tão tímida!

\- Oh.

\- É como uma Laura do multiverso.

\- Laura do multiverso? – ela soltou uma respiração pesada no microfone, mas o silêncio se manteve.

\- Eu não sei me aproximar das pessoas... (>.<)

Eu certamente estava com cara de coitada, uma pena que aquilo não se traduziria via telefone.

\- Não tem atalhos, Maya. Vocês vão precisar conversar e ir desbloqueando esse caminho aos poucos, e vocês já se gostam então isso pode ser mais rápido.

\- E como eu começo isso? – minha voz era quase desesperada. Tenho quase certeza que alguém atrás de mim disse “Está tudo bem ai?”, mas continuei a conversa.

\- Eu vou desligar.

\- Não, Laura!

Ela desligou. Maldita. Ordinária. Canalha. Menina Ruim.

“Vou te orientar pelas mensagens” – mensagem enviada por “Nina do Multiverso”.

Mordi a língua, segurando a risada. Fazia sentido.

“Peça pra ela te contar uma história que você já sabe. Depois outra, e mais outra”

“Entendo...”

“Revivam de frente uma pra outra o que tornou aquilo especial pra vocês”

“Acha que ela vai se abrir comigo? Digo, algumas coisas são bem embaraçosas pra conversar frente a frente...”

“Cite”

“Sexo, por exemplo”

“Meu deus, não é possível que vocês não tem uma coisa MAIS fácil pra falar sobre”

“Você gostava de He-Man?”

“Ma.saskk..meu deus. Não é possível, Maya.”

“A gente um dia viu todas as frases do He-Man e analisou todas juntas”

“Isso é meio difícil de replicar”

“Entendo...”

“Meu deus, não esperava ter que ser MAIS CLARA. Vejam um filme juntas. Boa Noite. BOA NOITE”

Era uma ótima ideia na verdade. Sabendo de uma das propriedades que tínhamos em comum, duvido que qualquer uma das duas ficariam tristes de ver um de nossos filmes favoritos juntas. Mesmo que já tivéssemos feito aquilo algumas outras vezes.

Virei as costas, com um pouco mais de confiança que antes. Olhei para os três, e estavam agora todos eles olhando alguma coisa no celular de Mari. Após observar a tela por alguns segundos Nina e Carlos se afastavam, e muito baixinho, a menor dentre eles respondia alguma coisa com sorriso no rosto. Ao me aproximar, pude ouvir a conversa:

\- Ter que correr sempre ou andar sempre muito devagar?

\- Eu odeio suar, então a segunda. – disse Carlo.

\- Eu acho que também fico com a segunda. Você é da primeira, não é Mari? – Nina sorriu, e recebeu outro de volta – Você é bem energética.

\- É verdade, mas as duas situações são horríveis.

\- É aquele aplicativo de perguntas improváveis? – perguntei.

Mari fez que sim. Carlo bebia uma lata de suco, enquanto Nina lembrou da sua ao vê-lo dar um gole em sua própria. Se uma tinha um timidez inata, a outra tinha um carisma e energia quase inconveniente. Me pergunto se ela talvez tivesse a energia pra despertar algo nela, assim como fez comigo.

\- Bom, acho que é bom irmos pra casa. Nina deve estar cansada.

Ela se manteve em silêncio, mas assentiu e colocou me suas costas sua pesada bolsa até então recostada em suas pernas. Ainda não entendia o que havia motivado aquele encontro tão aleatório, mas certamente havia sido uma boa maneira de apresenta-los.

\- Tenho uma ideia. Amanhã é sábado, podíamos combinar algo todos juntos. – Mari olhou para mim, e mantive o silêncio sem saber o que responder.

Decidir coisas por mim mesma já era bem difícil, então mal podia imaginar dizer algo pela Nina. Meu impulso natural de pessoa caseira e que mal socializava foi de ficar em casa, e talvez fazer algo com a Nina já que eu teria os dois próximos dias livres. Talvez ela quisesse conhecer um pouco mais a cidade, e nesse caso a proposta de Mari seria interessante.

\- Eu...não sei. – falha e hesitante, disse pausadamente.

\- Se está preocupada, ele não vai. – Mari olhou para Carlo, gesticulando dispensa com as mãos.

\- Eu vou estar ocupado de qualquer forma.

\- Duvido. – Mari tinha uma das melhores caras de “duvido” na cidade, com toda certeza.

Carlo ficou em silêncio e continuou bebendo o suco. Ele estava sendo gentil e se retirando da confraternização para ficar mais fácil para que eu aceitasse, e apesar de tudo ficava agradecida. Não ficava bem em ambientes com estranhos, e apenas um deles costumava ser o suficiente. Talvez fosse legal fazer uma noite das garotas! Ou talvez...

\- A gente podia fazer algo pra comer...em casa mesmo. – Nina disse, quase baixo o suficiente para que todos chegassem mais perto para escutá-la.

\- É uma ótima ideia! Você cozinha bem, Maya?

\- Bem, não exatamente bem.

Meu nível na cozinha era “o suficiente para sobrevier e não passar fome, zero pratos especiais e zero uso de especiarias”.

Nina levantou a mão, como um aluno que sabe a resposta para uma pergunta em sala de aula.

\- Eu posso cozinhar. Se quiserem...

Minha mãe ficaria _furiosa_ de ver a visita cozinhando, mas acho que podia lidar com esse problema. O segundo problema viria a seguir:

\- Eu ainda não tenho dinheiro. (^^”)

\- Oh. É verdade.

Nina deu um leve sorriso, como se tivesse lembrado de algo, como se agradecesse por algum tipo de ajuda.

**

“Laura, você está livre amanhã à noite?”

“Imagino que sim”

“Gostaria que viesse jantar na minha casa amanhã!”

**

Nina dormia como um anjo. Ela havia dormido recostada na beira da cama, sentada no chão. Não conseguia sequer ficar brava por ter dormido no meio do nosso filme favorito. Ela havia comentado pouco antes de fechar os olhos, com voz cansada e quase embriagada pelo sono:

\- Sussurros do Coração...são sempre tão bonitos, né?


	8. Sussurros do Coração

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Músicas recomendadas:
> 
> Metrô - Beat Acelerado  
Haruko Sagara - Virgin Hearts

Não tinha certeza do que me aguardava naquela tarde. Fazia algum tempo que não saia tão casualmente com ninguém, e muito mais tempo que eu não me divertia com absolutamente nada. Eu havia completado vinte e seis anos pouco mais de dois meses atrás, e não podia deixar de pensar o quanto eu havia sido tragada pra dentro daquela vida adulta que eu sempre critiquei na minha juventude. Em momentos como esse eu podia ouvir minha mãe dizendo “Parabéns por tudo, Laura!” e eu não podia odiar mais as palavras conservadoras daquela velha.

Era um dia fresco, a chuva finalmente havia ido embora, mas havia ao menos deixado o clima ameno naquele dia. Vestia o casaco verde de sempre e calças jeans, o look Laura da década. Imagino que àquela altura todos já pensavam que meu casaco era mais quente do que de fato era Na realidade, o tecido era gelado – era bem caro, e eu jamais o teria senão fosse um presente.

Maya vivia em um bairro bem distante, e por isso o caminho havia levado quase quarenta minutos de carro. Havia seguido a localização que ela havia me mandado, e logo estava lá. Meu deus, logo eu estaria no meio de pessoas no começo dos seus vinte anos, e eu só implorava que eles não fossem tão chatos quanto eu era no começo dos meus vinte anos. Haviam me pedido pra chegar um pouco antes, pra que pudéssemos fazer algo antes de irmos comer de fato. Já passavam das cinco da tarde, o sol já começava a tomar o seu rumo para escurecer.

“Laura! Bem vinda!” disse uma voz pela janela, antes mesmo de eu ter de chamar ela. Era uma casa simples, mas decorada com muito esforço. Havia vasos de flores para todos os lados na área de entrada.

\- Olá... – disse enquanto observava ao redor – Essas ervilhas doces são de verdade?

\- Ah, sim! Essa ervilha doce é a flor favorita da minha mãe...

Me senti observada por um momento. O olhar da mãe da Maya era capaz de atravessar paredes.

“Só as rosas que são falsas!”

\- Minha mãe tem bastante orgulho dessas flores, mas as rosas dela sempre morrem logo.

\- Ah...

Na porta da sala estava uma garota, com um olhar medroso e tentando evitar a todo custo contato visual. Ela estendeu a mão, como se fosse cumprimentar uma tia. Eu devia estar mesmo com cara de velha, esse dia finalmente tinha chegado. Se ela dissesse “bença” eu juro que ia socar ela.

\- Você é a tal Nina? – ela olhou pra cima, talvez um pouco surpresa por saber seu nome.

\- S-Sim...

Confirmado que eu fazia as pessoas gaguejarem. 

\- Ela está aqui por algum tempo, acho que te falei. – Maya se moveu atrás de mim, e puxou Nina pelos ombros para dentro – Entra, entra!

Não havia nada espetacular na casa, mas certamente era aconchegante. Eu estava tão acostumada com a pequeneza do meu apartamento, que as vezes esquecia que a maioria das pessoas moravam em casas relativamente espaçosas. Havia um cheiro doce e agradável no local, além de um cheiro notável de limpeza. Minha mãe costumava usar o mesmo desinfetante de limão.

\- Maya, já vou indo então. – A mãe da Maya, suponho, surgiu do fundo da casa. Estava arrumada, e parecia uma mulher bonita, com uma postura bastante invejável. – Veja se você se comporta e não quebra nada!

\- C-Claro...

\- Ahh, você é a Laura! Maya me disse que tinha uma amiga mais velha. Fico mais tranquila!

\- Vou tentar controlar esses jovens. – disse em tom político. Eu era boa em agradar pais e mães. Que habilidade mais miserável. – Vejo de onde a Maya puxou a beleza dela...

\- Não ofende a minha mãe. – disse Maya, em um comentário autodepreciativo, o qual preferi não responder.

A mãe de Maya se aproximou do meu ouvido, em uma proximidade perigosa. Podíamos sentir o perfume um da outra.

\- Soube que tem um garoto vindo ai. Cuide da Maya por favor...

\- Nesse século a gente se preocupa com todo mundo. – dei um sorriso amarelo. 

Pouco mais de vinte minutos depois estávamos na sala assistindo algum anime aleatório, com a TV conectada a um notebook. Nina estava na cozinha, cortando alguns alimentos, após recusar qualquer tipo de ajuda. Maya parecia incomodada com o silêncio, e tentava sempre perguntar algo. Admirava a persistência dela, mas era natural que as vezes o assunto morresse, não tinha problema.

\- Do que se trata esse anime?

\- Você assistia animes Laura? 

Sinceramente. Aquele tipo de passado obscuro que deu trabalho pra enterrar.

\- Acho que vi um ou outro nesse um quarto de século. 

\- Oh – Maya pareceu calcular com a cabeça a minha idade. Pobrezinha, eu era mais velha que um quarto de século. – Eu não sabia o que colocar na TV. Você gostar de jogar alguma coisa?

\- Eu nunca fui muito chegada, mas as vezes eu jogo algo pra passar o tempo no meu celular.

Ela parecia pensativa, como alguém que lida com um hospede difícil e não sabe como agradá-lo. O tempo passava enquanto o anime se desenrolava na TV, e o silêncio era eventualmente quebrado por algum barulho na cozinha. Agora dois cheiros preenchiam o ar, um adocicado e outro mais concentrado e completo – não era boa em reconhecer temperos, mas o cheiro era realmente muito bom. 

Alguns minutos dentro do silêncio, e até mesmo entretetida com o anime, alguém bateu palmas na frente da casa. Uma garota e um garoto.

\- Mari...! – Maya se levantou um pouco afobada, era o tipo de pessoa que certamente se assustava com campainhas e alarmes – Só um minuto, só um minuto!

Não é como se eu pudesse fugir, não é? O tempo já estava sem o sol, e as luzes da sala ainda estavam apagadas. Adoraria usar aquela penumbra para dormir, com a lembrança que meus ombros ainda estavam pesados da semana cansativa que havia passado. Um pequeno sentimento de culpa me percorreu, com um leve suspiro, enquanto vozes joviais conversavam do lado de fora da janela. Ou quase isso.

\- Laura, essa é a Mari! E esse aqui é o Carlo... – a nova garota estava sorridente, e tinha consigo uma aura animada, mas era o exato oposto do rapaz que a acompanhava. Ele parecia estar indo pra um albergue dormir após dezoito horas de trabalho. – Eles são amigos meus...que conheci faz pouco tempo como você!

\- A Mayara me falou de você outro dia. Ela disse que uma garota bonita frequentava o lugar onde ela trabalha! – A tal Mari estendeu a mão, que retribui sem hesitar – Esse aqui é o Carlo...um amigo.

\- Amigo. – ele repetiu, de forma neutra o suficiente para não ter certeza se era uma afirmação.

\- Fico feliz de conhece-los, meu nome é Laura. – disse, sem dar mais que um leve sorriso.

Mari se desprendeu e seguiu para cozinha, onde parecia tietar Nina e sua comida. Realmente o cheiro parecia cada vez melhor. Carlo estava sentado na sala, no sofá ao lado. Ele olhava pra TV com indiferença, como se nem eu e nem a TV estivéssemos ali. Por mim tudo bem.

As garotas retornaram da cozinha, e sentaram-se no chão, ao redor de uma pequena mesa de centro. Elas tinham um baralho em mãos. Já dava pra prever o rumo daquilo ali sem nem precisar de nenhum poder psíquico.

\- Nina disse que temos uns trinta minutos antes de tudo ficar pronto! – Mari parecia de fato ser a mais animada, e me perguntava se aquilo era parte dela ou ela só estava feliz naquele dia – Então vamos jogar...alguma coisa.

\- Vinte e um! – disse Maya, com uma sugestão quase entusiasmada – E a gente pode fazer algum tipo de premiação pro vencedor de cada rodada...  
\- Tipo um strip poker? – disse Carlo. Me surpreendia a inocência com que aquelas palavras tinham saído da boca dele.

\- N-Não!!! – O coração da dona da casa com certeza tinha pulado algumas batidas naquele momento – Q-Quem vencer p-pode perguntar algo pra alguém da mesa, algo assim.

\- Tipo um verdade ou desafio... – completou Mari, que já parecia elaborar algo em sua cabeça.

\- Parece interessante. – parecia interessante.

\- Por mim tudo bem. 

Vinte e um tinha a capacidade de ser o jogo de baralho mais simples de todos, mas dava a ela alguns méritos por ser o tipo de jogo em que você realmente aposta algo. Por isso era sem graça se não tivesse absolutamente nada envolvido nele, e nisso haviam acertado. O problema era: não era como se eu quisesse saber nada de ninguém. Nina se juntou a mesa, configurando um alarme em seu celular.

\- Quase pronto, só terminar de assar agora... – ela parecia um pouco entusiasmada pelos seus feitos na cozinha. Foi a primeira vez em que ela não parecia tentar se esconder dentro do seus ombros.

Mari distribuiu as duas cartas de cada um. Um ás e uma dama, onze pontos. Aquela era a melhor mão inicial possível, mas eu era azarada demais pra vencer fácil assim. Seguindo com as compras, fechei minha pontuação em dezenove. 

\- Eu passei... – Maya soltou quatro cartas na mesa, com um total de vinte e quatro.

Nina havia fechado em dezoito, Carlo em vinte e Mari havia conseguido um blackjack – e com isso a última havia vencido o round. Ela olhou ao redor com um olhar quase assassino, de quem seria o alvo de sua pergunta, e após alguns segundos de hesitação, ela parou em Nina:

Que cruel. Eu podia sentir Nina encolhendo, mesmo que ela tenha mantido a compostura do lado de fora:

\- Nina, nininha... Você já se apaixonou antes?

\- Que pergunta direta. – comentei, com um sorriso tímido.

\- E-Eu... já sim. Não deu muito certo por outro lado.

\- Eu já me apaixonei, e foi por você. – disse Carlo, enquanto embaralhava interminavelmente as cartas.

\- Você não precisa sair dizendo isso toda vez pra todo mundo. 

Havia irritação em sua voz, mas também parecia que ela não dava importância o suficiente para o que ele falava. Amigos, hein.

\- E o que não deu tão certo? – perguntei – Se quiser falar, é claro.

Certo, aqui vem uma introdução a pessoa que eu me acostumei a ser. Recebi alguns olhares, certamente motivados pelo meu tom de voz quase sempre áspero – e eu posso afirmar que boa parte das vezes eu não tinha intenção de ser áspera ou direta demais. Nina parecia o tipo de menina doce que não se dava muito bem com afrontas, mas ela se importou com mais elegância do que eu podia esperar. Ela deu um sorriso e começou a falar:

\- Ele era um babaca. Só que por algum motivo eu gostava dele.

\- Isso explica muita coisa.

Mari olhou para Carlo e o fitou por três ou quatro segundos.

\- Isso explica muita coisa. 

E de repente tínhamos quatro pessoas segurando o riso e uma claramente perdida com o que estava acontecendo.

A partida continuou com bastante alternância, mas ninguém havia se esforçado o suficiente nas perguntas. Filmes favoritos, músicas favoritas, comida favorita e tantas outras coisas triviais típicas de pessoas que ainda estavam se conhecendo – e no fim Nina havia sido a única a responder algo fora daquele eixo. O alarme em seu celular despertou, e com licença ela foi em direção a cozinha. Eu havia esquecido de notar o cheiro, mas ele continuava tão agradável quanto antes.


End file.
